


Identikit

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Requested Fictions [3]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Nine times Jonny's lisp got in the way and one time it didn't.





	Identikit

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had gotten a request for something dealing with Jonny's lisp and this was the only thing I could think of to make it work. Hope you guys enjoy. Also, if you want a request head on over to my Tumblr page and request one.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/radiohead-fanfiction-requests

1: When Jonny first started to learn to speak his parents figured that his lisp was a phase and would fade out over time. Jonny had hoped sooner rather than later. All he knew was that he didn't talk like anyone else and it made him uncomfortable and a bit hard to make friends with the neighborhood kids, though Colin did attempt to help him any way he could. 

2: When his lisp didn't go away by grade one he was nervous that no one would talk to him and that he would get made fun of for it. His mother tried speech therapy but there was nothing to be done about it. Colin of course stayed as close to his brother as he could and threatened anyone who attempted to make fun of his younger brother. 

3: Once it was clear by year seven that it wasn't getting any better Jonny decided to not talk as much, even if he was with the few friends that didn't seem to mind that he talked different. This bothered Colin a bit but there was only so much he could do. He could only be thankful that no one was making fun of his anymore. 

4\. The first time Colin had introduced Jonny to Thom and Andy. Andy was Jonny's age and he was excited about that and they seemed to hit it off really well, but he found that his lisp got a bit stronger whenever Thom was around and that he stumbled a bit more over things. So he was a bit terrified to talk to Thom unless spoken too because, according to Jonny, Thom was way cool and he wanted him to stay around. 

5\. Jonny had managed to get out of doing oral reports for a good portion of his school career, but this one he could not get out of and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it. He already didn't like getting up in front of people and was to socially awkward for his own good, but the lisp just made it worse for him. He got up anyway and attempted to give the report without his lisp showing too much, his attempt was futile, though no one made fun of him for it or laughed, which made it a bit better. 

6: When grade nine came around Jonny had already accepted that his lisp wasn't going to go away, but that still didn't stop him from not talking unless spoken to, or only talking to Andy, Thom, or Colin. It was about this time too that Andy and Jonny decided to start a band because both of their older brothers were in one and they thought it'd be cool, though Jonny made sure to stay away from the mic if at all possible and just played his guitar. That didn't last long however and then Jonny was attempting to get into his brother's band. Of course, he had talked to Colin and Thom about it but they seemed a bit hesitant because he was younger, he kept trying however and eventually his persistence paid off and they finally let him in, even if it was playing the harmonica and keyboards. 

7: Jonny was a bit into University when the band actually got signed and he was a bit sad to be leaving, but more excited to be able to go to different places and he really wouldn't have to worry about his lisp getting in the way, or so he thought. He hadn't thought at all about the interviews they'd have to do. Mostly he could let the other's talk but whenever anything about guitar or any other thing Jonny knew the most about came up the rest of the band looked to him to answer, so he would, even though he didn't really like it. 

8: Jonny hated doing Radio shows as much as TV interviews, he was convinced that they made his sound stupid and the lisp didn't help. He did start to get a bit desensitized to speaking in front of people and accepted everything, though he still tried to not speak unless he was called upon. It did help however if Thom was beside him or there somewhere to help him along. Though he was convinced to do a bit of whispering in Paranoid Android and he gave in, only because Thom had asked him nicely and gave him puppy dog eyes, and Jonny could never say no to Thom. 

9: Jonny found as they years went on that he started to not mind all the questions and talking and interviews, though they still annoyed him a bit. He even approached the microphone a couple times to talk, but it only seemed if Thom didn't want to say anything at that moment. The worst was when Thom asked him to speak French because he was too embarrassed to. He just gritted his teeth and went for it and found it wasn't too bad. 

10: The one time, Jonny found that his lisp had worked in his favor was when he and Thom were doing another all-nighter in the studio by themselves, with Jonny trying to make Thom's idea's work. He had gotten over the nervousness whenever he was around Thom after the first year they were in a band together, but it still went a bit thick every once in a while. Thom had just got done playing something on the piano and Jonny stood up to sit beside him and look it over. They both were going on pure caffeine by that point and Jonny lisp was out in full force, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment, all he wanted to do was figure out the song and go sleep in his own bed.  
"What if we tried something along the lines of this" said Jonny sleepy as he reached over Thom and played what he played but added in a couple extra things. To this Thom's eyes lit up and he smiled.  
"You are a genius" he said as he played what Jonny had just played.  
"Not as much as you though. I just make the music sound good" he said with a small laugh. Thom laughed a bit too, then turned his head to Jonny and looked at him as he yawned and stretched. Jonny looked over and tilted his head to the side. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked as he rubbed his hands down his face then went to rubbing his eyes. Thom reached over and placed a hand on Jonny's cheek and looked him in the eyes.  
"You are the cutest thing when you're tired, and your lisp is too damn adorable" said Thom as he leaned in and kissed him lightly. Jonny was taken back at first, and of course in disbelief that Thom was actually kissing him. He reached up and kissed Thom back. It was quick and ended way too soon for Jonny's liking but he opened his eyes and looked at Thom, confused. "I've been wanting to do that forever" said Thom as he sat back and started playing the piece again. Jonny continued to stare, he blinked a couple times before turning back to the piano as well, a smile on his face and a hope that another kiss would happen in the near future.


End file.
